


I Don't Believe That Man's Ever Been To Medical School

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Medical Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!Goro, shuake, top!Akira, top!ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Goro gets a medical checkup from Ren, who is more than happy to see him. Day 3 of Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946929
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	I Don't Believe That Man's Ever Been To Medical School

“...Your penis seems to be healthy,” Ren murmured, fondling Goro’s cock with his disposable gloves, Goro moaning into the gag that silenced him as he felt the tight, cold material massaging his length. He was due for an examination and Ren had dressed the part, donning a long, clean doctor’s coat that barely matched in length to his Joker outfit, collars folded and resting among his shoulders, matching the iconic frames he was normally seen without.

Ren continued to massage Goro’s hard cock, his fingers curling possessively as he stroked Goro, hungry grey eyes reflecting behind the fake lenses as he observed the precum dribbling generously down Goro’s cock.

And Goro had to endure it, bound to the bed he could do nothing but indulge in the sensation of Ren handling him, tears streaming down as he sunk into the pleasurable sensation that enveloped his cock. Ren started to stroke him, Goro moaning louder as he bucked against Ren’s hand, already wanting to cum from Ren’s constant edging as he continued to ‘inspect’ his cock, causing Ren to tighten the leather straps around his hips, the material digging painfully in his soft skin.

Goro whined when he felt something warm enveloping his cock, looking down to see Ren sucking on the head, his slurps faded as Goro’s head began to suddenly spin. He rested his head back onto the pillow, his eyes gently closing as he continued to groan into his gag, the greedy slurps coming from Ren acting as a pleasant backdrop to Goro’s lustful indulgence, music to his ears as he softly bucked into Ren’s mouth.

Ren’s mouth was heavenly, wet and hot and snug as Ren continued to suck generously on him, bobbing his head up and down rhythmically, savouring Goro’s taste as he took in more of Goro’s length. A wandering hand rested on Goro’s balls, squeezing them gently, Goro gasping as he once again weakly thrusted into Ren’s mouth. He could feel Ren’s tongue caress his length, stroking the underside of Goro’s cock tenderly, lapping up any stray bits of precum, and Goro couldn’t take it anymore.

“Mmmmh! Mhhh! Mmmmmmm~” Goro whined pathetically as he could feel his climax bubbling up his length, Ren’s only warning as he finally came, splattering hot, thick cum into Ren’s mouth.

And Ren diligently sucked every drop, taking in every drop in his mouth, his cheeks puffing as he continued to slurp on Goro’s cock, massaging Goro’s balls as if encouraging him to part with all the cum in them. A moment later, Ren finally let go of the cock in his mouth, a wet ‘pop’ sounded as he removed Goro’s cock, a trail of spit still hanging on, leaving a rope of saliva between the two.

And as Goro hissed at the sudden cold air hitting his sensitive member, Ren was busy savouring the taste of his cum.

Salty and sticky, he rolled the cum on his tongue, savouring the taste of Goro, humming in delight as he drifted a hand to his hard cock, rubbing his length against his trousers. He swallowed, feeling Goro’s cum stick to the back of his throat as he sighed openly in satisfaction, his cock aching even more as it stretched against the fabric of his trousers.

“Your cum tastes fine,” he slurred, dizzy with lust as he turned to his patient. Unzipping his trousers to free his boner and grabbing the lube bottle close by, Ren coated the slick liquid on his gloved fingers, closing the bottle before settling down beside him. It was only when Goro understood what Ren wanted to do to him when he felt his legs being propped up, knees bent, and something cold poking at his tight entrance.

“I think it’s time for your prostate examination,” Ren hummed, licking his lips as he squeezed a finger into Goro’s hole, Goro groaning as his walls instinctively clenched around the digit, Ren rubbing his sensitive walls tenderly, Goro bucking desperately under his touch as he slowly stretches out even more.

Another finger, and another, the sensations overwhelming him, Goro’s cock once again erect as he moaned lustfully into his gag once more. It was only when Ren slipped out his fingers that Goro whined, wanting to be filled with something once more, his silent wish granted when he felt something hot and big press against his entrance.

“I’m going to put my big cock in your tight hole now, Goro,” Ren purred as he reached for Goro’s hips, licking his lips in delight as he felt Goro’s hole caressing him, beckoning him in, “Get ready, because once the examination starts, I won’t stop until I treat you with my cum okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
